


High Hopes

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dean Winchester is John's Good Little Soldier, Domestic Violence, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Abuses Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, More Hurt Than Comfort, POV Dean Winchester, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Strong Dean Winchester, Supportive Sibling Dean Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Violence, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, canonverse, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres agita les planches de la maison, la faisant osciller dans un grincement sinistre. Dean pinça les lèvres, l’orage qui s’annonçait dehors ne le rassurait pas. Le jeune homme n’aimait pas les tempêtes, mais ce qu'il aimait encore moins, c'était quand son père faisait irruption en plein milieu de la nuit, complètement ivre et le regard vide. Ce qu'il détestait, c'était devoir le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonger dans son lit. Mais ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était écouter les paroles incohérentes de son vieux père à propos de leur défunte mère. Cette fois fut la fois de trop, pour Dean comme pour John.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas !
> 
> Petit écrit sans prétention qui traînait dans un coin de mon ordinateur. J'en ai plusieurs de ce genre, alors je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant les vrais gros projets :). Si je trouve que je mets trop de temps à écrire les "grandes" fanfictions, je mettrai des OS de ce genre en guise d'amuse-gueule.  
Comme d'habitude, une version anglaise existe sur mon compte pour ceux qui préfère.
> 
> Merci à Bab la plus magnifique du monde pour avoir prit le temps de corriger ces quelques lignes ❤️.
> 
> Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, c'est de l'or en bouteille pour moi. Votre soutien compte beaucoup, vraiment.  
Bonne lecture !

Une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres agita les planches de la maison, la faisant osciller dans un grincement sinistre. Sam colla craintivement ses mains contre ses oreilles, fermant les yeux si fort que son nez se fronça lui aussi.

Dean pinça les lèvres, l’orage qui s’annonçait dehors ne le rassurait pas non plus. Dean n’aimait pas les tempêtes ; il avait été réveillé ainsi bien trop souvent par une odeur de jasmin, émergeant confus et effrayé d’un rêve où des cheveux blonds venaient chatouiller son visage, où des lèvres pressées contre son front lui chuchotaient dans un rire doux et harmonieux qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre, que les tempêtes étaient faites pour nettoyer le monde.. Il en avait peur, car il en avait connu tellement du haut de ses treize ans en voyageant à travers le pays mais que la nuit de la mort de la mère, le temps était resté sec et le vent muet. S’il y avait eu une tempête ce soir-là, peut-être que cela aurait ralenti les flammes, peut-être que cela aurait sauvé la vie de sa mère, peut-être alors qu’il aurait aimé les tempêtes. La tempête n’était venue que le lendemain de la mort de leur mère, la plus grande tempête de l’histoire du Kansas, mais bien sûr, elle était survenue trop tard pour nettoyer quoi que ce soit. Les arbres s’arrachaient du sol comme de vulgaires bâtons plantés dans l’herbe, la pluie s’abattait à grand fracas sur les habitations éventrées par le vent, les rues se transformant rapidement en véritables torrents. Il avait passé toute la nuit et les suivantes son petit frère blotti au creux de ses bras au fond du motel dans lequel leur père et eux avaient trouvé refuge suite à l’incendie. Plutôt que le réconfort habituel de sa mère, Dean avait passé sa nuit à regarder son père assis, immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Dean soupira et se tourna vers la forme tremblotante que représentait son frère sur le lit.

\- "Tout va bien Sammy. La maison est vieille, mais elle ne va pas s’effondrer, tu ne risques rien ici." Dit-il en apportant une seconde couverture à son petit frère, recroquevillé sur son matelas comme s’il s’attendait à se faire foudroyer par les éclairs qui rugissaient au loin.

\- "Ça, t’en sais rien ! Ils disent toujours ça à la télé, et après on entend parler de disparus dans les débris…" Gémit-il en attrapant vivement le bout de tissu que lui tendait Dean.

L’aîné fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de lancer un regard réprobateur à son frère.

\- "Qu’est-ce que tu me sors là ? Tu n’es pas censé regarder Scooby-Doo et My Little Pony à ton âge plutôt que de traîner sur les chaînes d’infos en continu toi ?"

Sam haussa les épaules avec une moue boudeuse, marmonnant vaguement qu’il préférait se tenir informé de la réalité plutôt que de regarder de stupides dessins animés.

Dean ne lui fit pas de remarque, même s’il désapprouvait clairement la logique de son cadet. "Se tenir au courant". Qu’est-ce qu’un enfant de neuf ans pouvait bien avoir à faire de l’actualité ? Sam grandissait parfois trop vite et Dean s’efforçait de le garder dans l’enfance le plus longtemps possible, mais parfois leur vie exigeait de mettre un pied dans la cruauté du monde qui les entourait. Pour Dean, il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, mais Sam… Sam semblait se battre contre ce destin de chasseur de toutes ses forces. Pour Dean, cela était arrivé très rapidement, mais son jeune frère n’était pas obligé de suivre son exemple. Il avait encore ce visage joufflu qu’avaient les enfants, mais il était déjà bien plus vif d’esprit que Dean. Le visage du plus grand avait déjà commencé à perdre de son innocence au fil des dernières années ; cela lui avait pris un moment pour s’en rendre compte, mais une fois chose faite il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le remarquer chaque fois qu’il se regardait dans un miroir ; les pommettes saillantes, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux hantés.

\- "Je n’ai encore jamais entendu parler d’une maison de richouille comme celle-ci endommagée par un peu de vent." Dit Dean en s’affairant autour du lit, rangeant les livres d’école, feutres, vêtements et legos que Sam avait éparpillés sur le sol. "Papa a dit qu’il reviendrait bientôt nous chercher, donc détends-toi deux secondes et profite du matelas triple épaisseur tant que tu le peux ! Et puis tu ne peux pas croire tout ce que les journalistes racontent à la télé. Ils se trompent tout le temps, autrement tout le monde saurait à propos des monstres et papa serait riche."

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que le retour de leur père voulait dire : bouger encore une fois. Hormis le luxe exceptionnel dans lequel ils baignaient depuis le début de la semaine, Dean n’arrivait pas à se sentir déçu de cette nouvelle. La famille à qui appartenait cette maison était partie en vacances pour un mois et John avait jugé judicieux d’occuper les lieux plutôt que de payer une énième chambre de motel insalubre. Cependant, ils avaient interdiction d’allumer les lumières, de trop s’approcher des fenêtres, de faire un feu dans l’immense cheminée du salon ou encore de passer par la porte d’entrée lorsqu’ils sortaient ou entraient dans la maison. Le lit dans lequel dormait actuellement Sam appartenait sûrement à l’un des enfants de la famille qui souriait de toutes ses dents sur les portraits de famille dans le couloir, et Dean se sentait un peu coupable d’occuper ainsi les lieux. Il se sentait comme un voleur, et il détestait ça. Pour minimiser ce sentiment, il avait préféré étendre un matelas de camping au pied du lit de Sam et dormir dessus plutôt que de déranger les draps parfaitement tirés de la chambre d’à côté. Ainsi, il restait près de son petit frère et évitait d’intervenir plus que nécessaire dans l’espace de vie de ces gens. Si Dean avait eu une chambre à lui, il n’aurait certainement pas aimé que quelqu’un l’occupe ainsi sans son autorisation.

\- "Bon sang Sammy, ça te tuerait de ranger un peu tes affaires ?" Grogna-t-il finalement en lançant un t-shirt sale sur la tête de son frère. Sam protesta vivement et lui tira la langue dans l’obscurité de la pièce.

\- "Oui maman !" Répliqua-t-il avec un reniflement moqueur. Dean leva un doigt vers lui qui fit s’arrondir les yeux de Sam comme des soucoupes.

\- "Sans déc… La famille qui habite là pourrait envisager de m’embaucher comme bonne à tout faire et j’accepterais sans hésiter, juste pour m’éloigner de mon emmerdeur de petit frère !" Rit-il en tirant les rideaux de la chambre, essayant de préserver un maximum Sam des flashs de lumières qui envahissaient la pièce au moindre éclair, et ce malgré les volets fermés.

Sam lui fit l’honneur d’afficher l’une de ses bitchs-faces en le regardant quitter la pièce.

\- "T’as raison, le costume de servante t’irait à ravir !" Riposta le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil.

\- "Bitch." Souffla Dean avec une expression faussement offensée. "Essaye de dormir maintenant Sammy, je te rejoins plus tard. J’ai deux ou trois trucs à faire dans la cuisine." Chuchota-t-il.

Il referma la porte sur un "jerk" à moitié murmuré.

Dean secoua la tête avec amusement et se guida lentement à travers la maison plongée dans la pénombre, une main glissant sur les murs pour s’orienter. Le vent hurlait aux fenêtres de la bâtisse et Dean repensa au couteau de poche coincé dans sa chaussette pour se donner du courage. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, John lui avait déjà appris plein de choses pour se défendre. Même les loups-garous auraient peur de lui ! Ce n’était pas un petit déluge qui allait déstabiliser le grand Dean Winchest-

Dean se figea net en entendant un tintement de verre provenant du salon. Sa pression sanguine augmenta immédiatement et il se jeta contre un mur, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la moquette. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, l’oreille tendue et le coeur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Quand il n’entendit rien de plus de suspect, il se décida à faire quelque pas en avant dans la direction du bruit. Le point positif, c’est qu’il se trouvait dans le seul couloir pouvant conduire l’auteur du bruit à la chambre de Sam, donc son frère ne risquait rien pour l’instant. Mais Dean doutait à présent qu’un petit couteau puisse venir à bout d’une créature surnaturelle, son arme lui sembla soudain aussi utile qu’un cure-dent.

Dean avançait prudemment dans la maison, les yeux grands ouverts pour essayer de discerner la moindre anomalie dans l’obscurité du couloir. Parfois, la lune éclairait un pan de mur de sa lumière blafarde et lui facilitait la tâche, mais plus le temps avançait et plus il sentait la panique affluer dans ses veines. Une fois arrivé à l’encadrement de porte du salon, Dean sortit silencieusement son arme de sa chaussette, la déploya, et prit une grande inspiration avant d’entrer. Au premier abord, rien ne semblait sortir de l’ordinaire : les grandes fenêtres étaient toujours intactes et diffusait la lumière de l’astre qui se reflétait sur le plancher parfaitement ciré, les grands canapés de tissu trônaient au milieu de la pièce et la cheminée éteinte sur le mur d’en face.

Puis, tandis que sa respiration s’accélérait doucement, un reflet causé par le mouvement d’une bouteille qu’on soulevait attira son attention. Dean serra davantage le manche du couteau dans sa paume et remarqua enfin la silhouette d’un homme assis sur l’un des canapés. Il était demeuré si immobile que Dean ne l’avait même pas vu la première fois qu’il avait balayé la pièce du regard. Il était déjà en train d’établir un plan de défense quand il reconnut enfin le profil de l’individu, ses yeux s’habituant un peu plus à l’obscurité. Il poussa subitement un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- "Papa ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-il doucement en faisant un pas dans le salon.

L’homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par relever doucement la tête, comme si elle était trop lourde pour lui. Le filet de lumière qui éclaira alors le haut de son visage finit de rassurer Dean. C’était bien son père qui se tenait avachi dans le canapé en face de lui, une bouteille rectangulaire lui glissant entre les doigts. Le sourire qui avait commencé à se former sur les lèvres du jeune homme se figea légèrement à cette vue avant qu’il ne relève les yeux vers son père.

\- "Je pensais que tu ne revenais qu’en fin de semaine." Continua-t-il lorsqu’il n’obtint pas de réponse. "Tu as fini la chasse plus tôt ? Tu as encore gagné ?" Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d’admiration dans la voix, impatient de connaître l’histoire comme à son habitude.

Dean admirait vraiment son père. John Winchester était un héros qui défendait la veuve et l’orphelin et triomphait toujours du méchant à la fin. À ses yeux, John était comme tous ces héros de dessin animé qu’il prenait tant de plaisir à regarder lorsqu’ils passaient à la télé. Dean n’aspirait pas à plus grand rêve que de devenir comme lui en grandissant, d’être lui aussi un héros imbattable. Avant tout cela, il avait voulu être pompier, mais John lui avait alors parlé des monstres là dehors et après ça, devenir chasseur avait été une suite logique. On ne pouvait pas rester assis à ne rien faire quand on connaissait l’existence des créatures qui rôdent dans la nuit. Dean s’était déjà juré d’être un jour le plus grand chasseur d’Amérique.

John secoua lamentablement la tête de gauche à droite, envoyant des petites gouttes d’eau s’écraser autour de lui. Il était trempé à cause de la tempête, laissant probablement une large tâche humide sur le canapé, le regard embué et fixé dans le vide. Il n’avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers Dean et faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans sa prison de verre. Le jeune homme déglutit prudemment depuis le pas de la porte. Il ne faisait aucun doute que John était alcoolisé. "_Encore_." Pensa Dean. Ses mouvements étaient lents et imprécis, son regard vague lorsqu’il arrivait à se poser sur quelque chose.

\- "…Papa ?" Redemanda doucement Dean, restant à une distance raisonnable.

John n’était pas particulièrement dangereux avec ses enfants la plupart du temps, mais il était un homme avec ses faiblesses. Et Dean supposait que devoir concilier une vie de famille et une vie de chasseur était plus que compliqué, angoissant même. Sam et lui étaient encore jeunes et, aux yeux de John, c’était une source supplémentaire d’inquiétude. Si l’homme devait perdre un de ses enfants en plus de sa femme, cela ne ferait aucun doute qu’il perdrait la raison. John Winchester avait déjà un pied de la tombe, Dean était assez intelligent pour le voir, aussi il n’en voulait pas à son père quand celui-ci s’égarait. John était _malade_, pas dérangé.

L’alcool n’arrangeait cependant rien et Dean faisait son maximum pour vider les bouteilles qui traînaient dans les maisons qu’ils squattaient ou dans les minibars des motels, mais il était impuissant quand son père allait se saouler à l’extérieur ou revenait avec une — ou plusieurs —bouteille qu’il avait achetée. Quand John se rendait compte de son petit jeu, une dispute éclatait inévitablement, mais Dean encaissait sans se plaindre. Il devait protéger sa famille avant tout, et surtout, protéger Sam. Le plus jeune était totalement effrayé par leur père quand celui-ci piquait une crise, excédé par une longue journée de chasse ou par l’alcool. Ou les deux. Il devait toujours faire attention à ce que Sam soit le plus loin possible lorsque cela arrivait, ou, si c’était inévitable, il se devait d’attirer l’attention de son père sur lui. C’était un lourd fardeau à porter pour de si jeunes épaules, mais c’était tout ce que Dean connaissait. Si Sam allait bien, alors il allait bien. Que ce soit sain ou pas, il s’en foutait, c’était la seule mission qu’il avait à remplir dans sa vie et il était parfaitement en paix avec celle-ci.

Cependant, John agissait encore plus bizarrement que d’habitude ce soir. Dean avait toujours le droit à une réponse lorsqu’il posait des questions, et John n’avait pas décoché un mot, absent. Le jeune homme se mordilla subrepticement la lèvre inférieure et se décida enfin à rétracter son couteau avant de le remettre dans sa chaussette. Il s’avança enfin vers son père.

\- "Viens p’pa, on va se coucher." Dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, chuchotant toujours par peur de brusquer son père.

Dean posa une main sur celle de John, si grande par rapport à la sienne et qui tenait encore la bouteille. John ne le regardait toujours pas, le regard perdu dans le tapis du salon. Il sembla cependant se reconnecter avec la réalité quand Dean lui enleva doucement la bouteille des mains pour la poser sur la table. Il planta des yeux étonnés dans ceux de son fils, comme soudain perdu. Son regard se mit soudain à briller et Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- "Mary ?" Grogna-t-il d’une voix fêlée, fixant Dean alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses paupières. L’expression profondément triste de John brisa un peu plus le coeur de Dean.

\- "Non papa, c’est moi… C’est Dean." Expliqua-t-il calmement, ayant stoppé tout mouvement pour soutenir le regard de son père.

John secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, cette expression presque apeurée toujours au fond de ses yeux embués. Dean lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour faire le point. Ils s’étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation tous les deux, ce n’était qu’une nuit de plus parmi tant d’autres.

Dean s’autorisa à respirer de nouveau quand John sembla enfin se calmer et réaliser qui il était.

\- "Dean." Lâcha-t-il platement.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- "Tu as les mêmes yeux qu’elle…" Murmura son père en détournant le regard, et Dean tenta d’ignorer la déception qui transpirait dans ces mots. Il le savait, son père lui criait parfois quand il avait trop bu. Il le voyait quand John le regardait un peu trop longtemps dans les yeux et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- "Viens. J’ai préparé une chambre pour toi là haut." Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en tirant doucement sur le bras de son père.

John grogna et se laissa tirer hors du canapé, s’appuyant sur Dean pour ne pas vaciller une fois debout. John pesait son poids et Dean dut le stabiliser un bon nombre de fois avant de trouver une position adéquate pour le soutenir correctement. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à le guider vers l’étage, soulagé que la soirée soit de celle qui se déroulait calmement, John reprit la parole.

\- "La chasse était une connerie…" Articula-t-il difficilement. "Fausse piste. C’démon d’merde savait rien sur rien."

Dean pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre lentement le chemin de la chambre. Lorsque c’était comme ça, mieux valait mettre John au lit le plus rapidement avant qu’il ne s'énerve en ressassant sa journée de chasse infructueuse. Mais son père ne lui facilita pas la tâche, car il refusa d’avancer après quelques pas seulement.

\- "Pa-

\- Je sais que c’est l’un d’eux qu’à tuer Mary ! Je le sais. Je le sais…" Répétait-il.

Dean poussa un profond soupir, se forçant à rester calme. Parler de sa mère avec son père dans un état pareil n’était pas vraiment l’un de ses passe-temps préférés. John finissait toujours pas dire quelque chose qu’il n’était pas supposé avouer et cela avait le don d’énerver Dean. Parfois, certaines vérités se portaient mieux lorsqu’elles restaient inconnues.

\- "Allez, papa, s’il te plaît, on monte maintenant. Attention à la marche…"

Mais John ne leva pas la jambe pour commencer l’ascension.

\- "P’pa !" Dean haussa le ton, le poids de John commençait à lui engourdir les bras.

\- "Ta mère méritait de vivre." Marmonna John. "Des fois je… Tu sais, des fois je me demande si…"

Dean prit une grande inspiration et fit son maximum pour se concentrer sur les escaliers devant lui, tirant tant bien que mal John vers ceux-ci pour l’inciter à monter. Il n’était franchement pas d’humeur pour entendre les suppositions de son père ivre et en deuil. Il avait le sentiment que ce qu’il apprenait durant ces soirées ternissait un peu plus l’image de sa mère et il détestait John à chaque fois pour cela. Il avait envie de garder une image parfaite de sa mère, de contempler le sourire figé qu’elle avait sur les photos sans immédiatement penser au visage dévasté de son père lorsqu’il parlait d’elle.

\- "Parfois je me demande si ça n’aurait pas été plus simple que toi et Sam ne soyez jamais nés… Peut-être que nous aurions été plus heureux tous les deux."

Le sang de Dean se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu’il entendit son père murmurer ses paroles et ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur. Ces mots eurent l’effet d’une claque et le jeune homme cessa immédiatement ses tentatives pour faire monter son père à l’étage.

Après un bref moment pour absorber le choc, Dean se mit discrètement à trembler sous le corps imposant de son père. Une phrase s’imprima automatique dans son cerveau suite aux paroles de John, une phrase qui prenait cruellement la voix de son père et biaisait ses paroles. "_Sans toi, Mary serait encore en vie. C’est comme si tu l’avais tuée_." Aux oreilles de Dean, les paroles de son père résonnaient horriblement pareil. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter chasser ces mots, mais rien n’y fit. Une rage sans nom courait désormais dans ses veines et menaçait de le submerger à tout moment.

Ce n’était pas juste, il ne méritait pas qu’on lui dise ça ! Il faisait toujours tout pour mettre sa famille à l’abri, il avait toujours ce sentiment qu’il devait compenser la mort de sa mère en offrant une vie à Sammy, et en veillant sur son père, et en sauvant les gens qu’il pouvait épargner lors des chasses. En se sacrifiant. John n’avait pas le droit de lui dire si directement ce qu’il s’interdisait de penser. Peut-être que la mort de sa mère n’était _pas_ de sa faute, peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas pu l’empêcher quelles que soient les circonstances, mais ces "peut-être" le tuaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il y pensait. Tout n’était que peut-être, peut-être, peut-être…

Trop excédé pour continuer à jouer les fils dévoués, Dean se dégagea finalement du poids mort que constituait John et ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol avec un juron. Dean espéra secrètement qu’il s’était fait mal en tombant.

\- "Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça ?" Murmura-t-il avec colère, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas alerter Sammy. "Venant d’un père qu’on ne voit que deux fois par mois, tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça ! C’est dégueulasse."

Dean tremblait désormais de la tête aux pieds, ses émotions trop fortes pour être contenues dans un si petit corps. John gisait toujours au sol avec une expression ahurie suite au changement soudain de situation, une main toujours agrippée à la rampe d’escalier, regardant avec stupeur son fils le toiser. Du point de vue de Dean, il avait l’air idiot ainsi, ressemblant à peine au héros qu’il assurait être, et son expression perdue ne fit qu’accentuer sa colère.

\- "Maman est MORTE !"

John sursauta au ton blessé de son fils.

\- "Elle est morte, et tu sais quoi ? Je m’en fous. Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! Moi aussi je voudrais la ramener, parce que tu ne serais peut-être pas un tel déchet si c’était le cas. Mais je… J’y peux rien. Et Sammy y peut rien non plus. Et…" Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle désormais, les mots se bousculant dans sa tête, voulant tout sortir en même temps. Il se força à fermer la bouche un instant pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées, les larmes menaçant de s’échapper de ses yeux.

John profita du bref silence pour se relever laborieusement, s’appuyant comme il le pouvait à l’escalier, à la rampe, et aux murs. Son visage était bas, à nouveau dissimulé par les ténèbres alors qu’un nuage épais passait devant la lune à l’extérieur.

\- "Sammy a eu un A à son examen hier. Et pourtant ça… Ça ne fait qu’une semaine qu’il est dans cette école. Il n’a pas suivi le programme et il a une tonne de livres à lire pour rattraper les autres et un connard du nom de Kurt Buglins essaye déjà de l’emmerder à la récré quand je tourne le dos. Lundi, il était malade, et mardi, il a raté les cours parce qu’il y avait un rassemblement de voisins dehors et on a dû attendre qu’ils partent pour sortir de la maison. Et il a eu un A et…" Dean se détestait d’avoir la voix qui tremblait autant. "Et c’est moi qui ai dû faire un dîner spécial avec les restes qu’on avait dans les placards pour le féliciter. C’est moi qui lui ai dit que j’étais fier de lui. C’est moi qui lui ai fait de la soupe et qui ai été piquer des médicaments quand il était cloué au lit. Et je rate TOUJOURS les derniers cours de la journée pour rentrer plus tôt, pour lui préparer un goûter avant qu’il ne revienne. Parfois je rentre juste parce que j’ai peur de te retrouver à moitié mort sur le sol et que je n’ai pas envie que Sam te voie comme ça."

Dean avait tellement de choses à dire, et John ne relevait toujours pas la tête vers lui. C’était étrange, comme si plusieurs années d’accumulation se précipitaient hors de lui. Il n’était pas entièrement sûr que c’était une bonne idée, pourtant il n’arrivait pas à se taire.

\- "J’ai honte de toi papa ! Sammy a honte de toi, il ne parle même pas de notre famille aux rares amis qu’il arrive à se faire dans les écoles dans lesquelles tu nous laisses. Il n’a même pas été foutu d’écrire une putain de rédaction sur ton métier quand un prof le lui a demandé il y a quelque mois ! Alors on n’est peut-être pas des cadeaux, mais toi, tu es le pire des connards qu’on puisse faire en tant que père !"

Il cria les derniers mots, désormais incapable de contrôler sa voix et, soudainement, même le tonnerre grondant dehors sembla s’atténuer tandis que ses mots emplissaient le silence et que la peur s’emparait de son coeur.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il ne le pensait presque pas, quelque part, ce n’était pas entièrement de la faute de John et il le savait. Mais sa propre colère l’aveuglait bien trop pour qu’il soit raisonnable, et c’était bien plus simple de blâmer son père que de blâmer le destin, ou le monde entier, sur qui il ne pouvait pas crier.

Il termina de regretter ses paroles quand John releva vivement un regard sévère vers lui avant de lui envoyer sa main en pleine figure. La puissance du coup fît vaciller Dean et il tomba de tout son long dans les marches de l’escalier, son bassin heurtant douloureusement la surface irrégulière. Un silence de plomb s’abattit dans la maison. Dean garda les yeux soigneusement baissés, une boule se formant dans sa poitrine, écrasant son coeur et compressant ses poumons. Sa joue commençait progressivement à le brûler, et il déglutit péniblement pour ravaler le sanglot qui remontait sa gorge. Il n’osait pas croiser le regard de son père, ayant peur de la déception et de la colère qu’il y trouverait. Cependant, il avait le sentiment qu’un poids s’était envolé de ses épaules maintenant qu’il avait hurlé tout cela à John.

\- "Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça mon garçon." Lança froidement John, la voix dure et sans émotion.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme au ton vide de son père.

\- "Je te déteste…" Murmura-t-il. Il se releva précipitamment et gravit les escaliers aussi vite qu’il le put, échappant à John et le laissant se débrouiller seul avec la montée. Il entendit à peine son père le rappeler, il avait l’impression que sa joue pulsait sous sa paume.

Il retrouva son chemin par automatisme dans l’obscurité de la maison et rentra dans la chambre de Sam le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui, il prit soin d’enclencher le verrou de la chambre.

\- "Dean ?" Appela doucement Sam depuis le lit, la voix quelque peu apeurée. Bien sûr que son petit frère ne dormait pas.

Dean ne lui répondit pas et partit se cacher sous les couvertures de son lit d’appoint, encore habillé, la respiration saccadée. Quand il entendit Sam amorcer un mouvement pour venir vers lui, il lança un "papa est rentré" d’un ton sans appel. Sam s’arrêta dans son mouvement avant de se renfoncer progressivement dans son matelas. Sam savait ce que cela voulait dire, c’était un garçon intelligent. Il avait quand même eu un A pas plus tard qu’hier à un examen de biologie auquel Dean ne comprenait strictement rien. Et il avait quatre ans de plus que lui…

\- "Je t’aime Sammy." Lâcha soudainement Dean de cette même voix précipitée, comme s’il avait peur que les mots lui échappent et qu’il ne soit plus jamais capable de le redire. La colère courrait toujours dans son corps et alimentait encore et encore cette blessure qui s’était créée dans sa poitrine. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son état à son petit frère, et pour une fois, il était content de ne pas avoir le droit d’allumer les lumières de la maison. La pénombre lui offrait un semblant de protection pour empêcher Sam de voir les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues avant de disparaître dans son oreiller.

\- "Moi aussi je t’aime Dean." Répondit timidement Sam, avec une voix d’enfant surpris. Dean le comprenait, ce n’était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de la famille d’exprimer si directement ses émotions. Mais il sut que Sam était content de l’entendre dire cela quand il entendit la respiration de son petit frère s’approfondir significativement. L’ombre d’un sourire s’installa sur son visage.

\- "Bonne nuit ?" Demanda-t-il.

Sam sembla comprendre que Dean avait besoin de mettre fin à la conversation et lui répondit un "bonne nuit" avant de se retourner dans son lit. L’aîné poussa un soupir discret avant de s’installer plus confortablement dans son lit. Au rez-de-chaussée, John ne faisait plus aucun bruit et Dean ne serait pas surpris de le retrouver écroulé demain sur un canapé du salon. Ou en bas des escaliers… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se forcer à chasser de telles pensées de son esprit. Il n’avait plus envie de penser à son père, à quel point il le détestait à cet instant précis. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur la respiration de son petit frère derrière lui et essaya de caler sa respiration sur la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Demain serait un autre jour, une autre ville, une autre chasse. Peut-être que l’orage au-dehors, lui aussi, se sera calmé. _Peut-être_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, ma pulsion de John Winchester's A+ parenting est assouvie. Pour l'instant.  
N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire si cela vous a plus afin d'alimenter le débat, ou encore à laisser un like, cela me permet de voir si ce registre plaît ou pas ^^. Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'en bas et de me redonner le sourire !
> 
> Plein d'amour.


End file.
